


I dare you to love me

by AlehCemy



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlehCemy/pseuds/AlehCemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shot with various themes involving the phrase "I dare you to love me". Not necessarily involving femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! A couple of warnings before you start reading:  
> I have at least 14 planned one shots, with only 4 finished (but 3 aren't translated to english). I'll try to make free time to finish the rest, but I can't make any promises or give guarantee they will be finished and published.  
> I'll also make time in the following days to translate the other 3 finished one-shot.  
> I'm pretty much rusty at translating my writing, so some grammar/writing mistakes may have made to here.  
> I'm always open to suggestions or ideas or even prompt, but again, I can't make any promises I'll write them. If you think it's worth a shot, send it to me. I'm also open to any correction necessary. 
> 
> That's all folks.

_Damned be the artifacts!_

Myka was alone in Venice swearing under her breath because of the artifact that she had come to rescue to categorize, pack and store it, but had bad luck because Artie had forgotten to let her know that it was a carnival masquerade and she would be in Venice in the middle of the Venetian carnival. Artie said simply that the means justify the ends, claiming he needed to turn off to solve issues, leaving a disappointed Myka on the other end. She hated it when Artie omitted information in the briefing meetings.

She was surrounded by crowds of people wearing only masks, tourists, people dressed as if they were at a masked ball of the century 18. Then she remembered of Pete and Claud that should probably be having serious language problems in Japan.

She looked around, seeing only costuming, several masks looking at her, and several faces with smiles. She knew she should have dressed, since she was disobeying one of the cardinal rules of the Venetian carnival: be anonymous. She was lost, she concluded after a few minutes. She decided to leave the crowd and go look for some strategic point where she could see everyone. At some point, she find a perfect place somewhat hidden from the crowd, but gave every vision she needed.

"Enjoying the view?" - Myka flinched away, scared, she did not believe someone would or could find her.

"Yes." - Myka said only that as she watched the one who had frightened her.

"I believe you are not from here, are you?" - Myka nodded, realizing that it was a costumed person in black with a black mask with white details, which vaguely resembled the mask of Erik, the Phantom, principal character from Phantom of The Opera.

The clothing itself was nothing special, just a black jeans, and black duster. Myka could not see what color was the shirt, but also imagined that it must be black. She again looked from the feet to head, stopping to observe the details, and seeing that in fact, the mask was similar to that which had always imagined as that of Erik.

"Yes, my mask is similar to Erik." - Myka looked up in surprise to the person.

"I do not thi..." – She was halted.

"You certainly thought so, recognition flashed through your eyes when looking at my mask."

Myka knew by the voice that was a woman, but something told her she could trust her. She just looked back at the crowd, trying to focus back on her task at hand. She felt it approaching, getting almost at her side, also looking at the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" - She asked, but Myka didn’t flinch her eyes away from the crowd.

"Tourism." - It was not a full truth, but it was not a total lie.

"Hmmm..." - It was all she could say.

Myka did not feel bothered by the presence of another person, she knew that if she could not track down the artifact, she could return the next day. There was still a couple days of the so famous carnival before its end and she also wanted to wander around the city, discover its little secrets.

“You can call me Phantom, if you want" – Only then Myka flinch her eyes away from the crowd, looking for the only clue she had from the woman: her browns eyes. She believed she could see brown hair, but she could not decide if it was an illusion or real.

"Myka Bering." - With this, Myka looked back at the crowd. She stayed there for almost two hours and increasingly thinking about returning the next day, since she was still jet lagged and hadn’t much time to sleep.

"It's an interesting crowd. One of the rare events where everything is allowed, where the imagination runs wild as pouring sand from the hands, the sins consume the soul and the flesh.”- Myka looked back at her company, certainly mysterious.

"I assume that you have a habit of coming to Venetian carnival."

"Yes. It is an old habit and old habits are hard to die."- Myka stared at her, not knowing whether the phrase contained double meaning or not, but chose not to deepen it.

"They say Venice Carnival has a hundred thousand souls devoted to pleasure." - Myka honestly did not know what she could say.

She knew she was getting enchanted by the aura of mystery, but also by the elegance of words and voice. She knew she recognized the voice from somewhere but could not determine who it was. She was sure, even though it was just a vague impression that the accent was not true, while the voice was sexy. She should not be talking to her, and even less should be in this state.

"Pleasure. It seems a word so... different. There are many pleasures. We, humans, live in search of true happiness, but are we not making a mistake? Shouldn’t we seek the true pleasure that inevitably lead us to ultimate happiness?"

Myka realized that the woman had looked away, into the crowd. Perhaps she had the impression of having recognized the voice, but such recognition disappeared.

"What did you come here looking for is not in this crowd." - Surprise flashed through Myka's face, causing the woman to laugh, - "What you came to here is already going away."

"How do you know?" - Myka turned to face the woman, who already took a few determined steps into the crowd.

The woman shrugged. Before disappearing in the crowd, she said a final sentence and only then, she disappeared.

"I dare you to love me."

Myka did not understand for a moment, but gradually understood. A smirk could be seen on her lips while she walked back to hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"No need to thank, Helena."

Helena smiled almost shyly. She has been wanting to an amusement park for months. Fortunately, a mission gave an opportunity to Helena, who skillfully persuaded Myka to go, who eventually accepted after Helena making a list of reasons, one being the stress of the mission.

They were buying the tickets to enter the park. They had collected the artifact a few hours before and Helena discovered by chance the park, which only opened in the late afternoon, in perfect sync with the end of the mission.

Helena felt and looked like a curious child and delighted to see the rides and booths, while Myka dialogued with the ticket clerk. Some might confuse the enthusiasm of Helena as the happiness of a fan who after many years away from a place was delighted with the changes that have occurred over the years.

Myka looked at the facial expression of Helena and the slight twinkle in her eyes made her laugh as both left the queue and went into the park. Helena was not yet accustomed to the technological changes, although she was able to disguise and had learned basic skills of using a computer, thanks to living with Claud.

The night was already slowly take over the day, giving way to the last rays of sunlight yielding a rare spectacle, coloring the sky in various red tones in which you could even see light lilac strokes. The park also began to gain movement, slowly filling up with tourists and people looking for fun in the evening hours.

The first ride both visited were the bumpers cars. Although Helena had expressed curiosity to better understand the operating mechanisms (something she promised herself she would make sure to make time to do so), she managed to have fun, even the fumbling momentarily with the controls didn’t spoil the fun, since Myka quickly offered to help her (an offer readily accepted).

When they left the ride, the night had completely fallen and the park had filled considerably, but nothing that could complicate the lives of the two women. The next ride to Helena was the Haunted House, while Myka waited outside because she discovered that some of the monsters had tentacles. Myka decided then fiddle with the shooting booth. She had not realized how much had been distracted until she heard the voice of Helena.

"You need to relax your shoulders if you want to hit all the targets in the center." – Myka was scared, but soon composed herself and tried to relax her shoulders as Helena had said, but Helena's closeness was affecting her, leaving her tense.

_Why is her closeness bothering me? Myka, just focus on the damn target._ She shot once and barely got the target in the center. She could feel Helena’s gaze on her, probably searching for tense points. _Okay, let’s pretend she is not here looking over your body and much less analyzing your body._

She felt one of Helena’s hand on her rear base of neck, lightly touching down smoothly while the other hand adjusted her support arm of the air rifle. _Of course, as if it wasn’t enough her closeness, now she had to touch me. At least, her touch is delicate._ It was possible to say her touch made her feel a burning sensation. Another shot was given, but again, didn’t hit the center.

“Myka, just relax. It’s just me and a mobile target.” – Helena said, still feeling tension on Myka’s muscles.

_I shouldn’t be bothered by her touch. We are only colleagues, maybe friends. Nothing more. Right? Right._

“Dear, stop thinking, just let you mind Wander and relax. It will help.”

 “Querida, pare de pensar, apenas deixe sua mente vagar, e relaxe. Isso ajudará.”

_She rarely calls me dear. And I’m the only one who hasn’t been called that way in a long time._ Myka felt jealous with strokes of anger. _What the hell is wrong with me? If I felt anything for her, I would know, right? I have been in love before._ The light touch of Helena was again felt, this time on her shoulders. The realization came then, quick as a lightning. Two more shots were fired in sequence, both hitting the center of the target.

_I wish I could dare her to love me._

“Congratulations, Myka.” – Helena walked away back with a smile, while Myka returning the air rifle and thanking the clerk.

“Are you hungry?” – Myka asked when she fell in step with Helena, who nodded.

“Any preference or anything you want to try?” – Myka was already looking around them for the food booths.

“I believe we hardly will find something I’m curious to try. But given the circumstances, surprise me.” – Myka looked at her, almost chuckling, almost incredulous.

Myka got in a queue of a booth, and returned with two hot dogs and a small bag, which she aptly hid in her jacket’s pocket, not giving an opportunity to Helena see what it was.

“Hot dogs. There is nothing better than this” – Helena grabbed one of the hot dogs, while observing people eating what appeared to be colored wool, in distance. Myka noticing Helena’s gaze, looked at the object that instigated Helena’s curiosity.

“Ah, that is cotton candy. It was invented some years after you were bronzed.” Myka explained upon the questioning look from Helena, - “After we finish the hot dogs, we can buy one, if you want to try it.” – Myka offered.

“If it won’t be a problem, I would like to try it.” – Helena went back at eating her hot dog.

“Of course, no problem at all.” – Myka gave a reassuring smile to Helena.

“But sugar? I believed you avoided it at all costs?” – Helena asked after a couple of bites.

“Well, exceptions exists and here is one of them. No way to avoid the sugar.” – Myka shrugged.

Few moments after, they were at the cotton candy cart, while Helena tried to figure out the way the machine did the cotton candy. While Myka was buying for them, she could not resist rolling her eyes when she noticed Helena was thinking intently trying to solve the puzzle in her mind. Helena has some difficulties at first moment, because of its stickiness, making Myka chuckle, even though she had given some tips on making the task of eating easier.

The night was pleasant, neither hot nor cold, with no clouds in sight in the sky above them. The park was by now at full speed. Both took their time to eat the cotton candy, while observing the public around them, knowing the next day would be a free day, since they would return to South Dakota in two days. There was no need to worry or rush things, giving time to time.

While they finished the cotton candy, they walked up to the Ferris wheel, aware that the queue would get bigger. Even though the queue was already long, it did not took long to them to be in one of the cabins; Helena was observing the sky and its contrast with the illuminated park. Both were separated by a considerable distance, but comfortable, both looking at the landscape.

Soon, the familiar smell of strawberries was smelt in the cabin, together with a ripping sound of plastics. Helena did not even need to think to know what it was.

“Twizzlers, Myka?” – Helena asked, even though she knew what Myka’s response would be. Myka just shrugged.

“I couldn’t resist.” – Myka said while offering the packet.

Helena grabbed one twizzler before giving the packet back to Myka, thinking about what happened moments before, in the shooting booth.

“Myka, can I ask something that may be somewhat personal?” – Helena asked in the moment Myka finished eating a bite of twizzler. Myka didn’t know what Helena could be asking, but before she knew it, she was nodding.

“Do you wish to dare me to love you?” – Helena knew the risks of asking such question and more important, she knew she could be overstepping the boundaries of their friendship, but she could not avoid the subject. Myka looked at her, eyes widened, realizing she had voiced that particular phrase aloud enough to Helena hear it.

She looked away, biting her inferior lip, not knowing if she should say the truth or just invent any excuse, but she could keep running away from the truth.

“Myka, please, don’t be afraid, I don’t bite.” – Helena said, with a serious expression on her face, even though it was possible to see traces of a playful smile behind it.

“Yes.” – Myka nodded while she looked back at Helena, who observed her.

Helena chuckled silently, - “Were you afraid I was going to reject you or hurt you again?” -, Helena asked noticing Myka nodding while still biting her lip.

“Did you know I always found your habit of biting your lips rather… adorable?” – Helena got closer to Myka, who looked at her not knowing what to do or expect, - “And it’s this exact habit of biting lip...”, - Again, Helena got a little more closer, - “is something that just give me the desire to experiment these lips?”.

With that, Myka felt Helena’s mouth crashing with hers. At first moment, she was shocked, not knowing if she should react or just enjoy the moment, but her body decided for her, reacting to the kiss, reassuring Helena, who was getting worried that Myka did not want this, that she indeed wanted to kiss. For a few moments, it was an exploring kiss, delicate, but it soon evolved to a kiss that represented the freedom of emotions long contained, as if the mixture of emotions being free was explosive.

Myka had never felt that way, much less Helena. Both felt they were dissolving in the touch of the other, in the kiss and in all emotions already freed and put carefully in the kiss. The need for air was beginning to take its toll on Helena, who did not want to separate from Myka, not after months of dying to kiss these lips. Maybe she had waited for decades for such feeling.

Helena interrupted the kiss, reluctantly, feeling the need of air burn her lungs. She leaned her forehead against Myka’s forehead. Their hearts both were beating strongly, as if they wanted to rip across their ribcages, even though they were trying to establish a normal rate, along with the lungs.

“I dare you to love me.” – Myka laughed before kissing Helena, entangling both her hands on Helena’s hair, pulling her even closer, deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the kudos, it means a lot to know there are people liking what I'm putting here. I would love to hear some feedback, I have the feeling that somewhat my writing take a little long to pick up a good rhythm. Is it just my impression or not?
> 
> I may be able to put up another one shot tomorrow, but it will depend on how busy I'm.


End file.
